


Me, You, Him, We, All Three of Us

by shylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylo/pseuds/shylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is a lot of love to give, there is also a lot to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's It Like?

 

“Are you sure you’re alright man?”

Poe looked down at his friend, his best friend, Finn, who lay prone on the soft white bed in his home on Yavin 4. The younger man nodded, looking morose. General Organa had ordered them to recoup away from the fighting for a while, since no news had been received on the First Order, ever since the destruction of the Starkiller base. Unfortunately, sitting around didn’t suit either of them very well at all. Poe placed a hand over Finn’s, blushing bashfully when their fingers entwined.

Poe loved Finn.

He wasn’t quite sure how much beyond friendship he felt for him but he knew it was definitely a significantly important amount more. So seeing Finn, someone he loved, not feeling his best, hurting even, hurt him too. He was glad then that they were able to get away from all the noise and the pain of the Resistance for a little while to come home. But they did not come home alone.

“How are my two favorite boys?”

Poe looked up with a grin to see the only person in the galaxy he knew he loved more than Finn. You.

“Hey babe! We were just sitting around, waiting for you to come home,” Poe beamed. Sending a wave to Finn, you busied yourself around the room, replacing the bright bouquet of flowers for some fresher ones, tidying at the clothes left strewn over the backs of chairs, opening the wide windows to let in the languid afternoon air. You didn’t notice as Finn watched you potter about your business but Poe did. As Finn watched you, and as Poe watched Finn watch you, an idea sprang into Poe's head that he wasn’t able to shake.

Poe loved Finn.

He knew that very much.

Poe also loved you.

And that would never change.

He had already given Finn his favorite jacket, a room in his home in Yavin, his unwaving loyalty and a part of his heart. Would giving him his girlfriend be so much different?

Poe didn’t think so.

  

* * *

 

 

“Hey Finn?”

It was late on Yavin 4, Poe’s home world. He was currently lying across Finn's bed, busy fiddling with a piece of his X-wing's display that he was trying to recalibrate. You were soaking in the refresher down the hallway. Finn looked up from the book he was reading, curious. Poe had noticed he had been doing that, reading, a lot. It seemed under the First Order, there wasn’t much focus on learning outside of combat and strategic training. He didn’t know how Finn could manage reading so much every day when Poe barely had the patience to sit still while eating.

“What’s up man?”

Poe was trying to figure out how to steer the conversation to where he wanted it to go. “You haven’t really talked about what it was like being a Stormie for a while now.”

“Really?” Finn frowned the frown he always gave when he was unsure of himself, of what he wanted to say. “What else did you want to know?”

Deciding the best course of action was to dive right in, Poe replied, “Well what did you do about girls?”

“Girls?” Finn’s face was both a picture of confusion and embarrassment, the gentle honesty in his face making Poe’s heart ache for him.

“Yeah girls, man! I guess it must have been hard being a Stormie but when I try to think about what it would have been like to want to be with someone and not being able to… Just thinking about not being with my girl, not being able to hold her and kiss her when I felt like… I feel like my head’s gonna explode man,” he chuckled, Finn nodding along, his face furrowed in thought.

“I guess that’s true. But when you’re a Stormtrooper, a… ah _Stormie_ … you don’t even think about that kind of stuff. We had reconditioning if we so much as stepped out of time so you never really got to think thoughts… thoughts like _those_...” Finn sighed, attention now firmly captured away from his book.

“Wow man.” Poe was genuinely enthralled. With the way he thought about people and sex and you and Finn, he would have been a prime candidate for some reconditioning. “That sounds like it sucked. I mean like have you ever even  _kissed_ anyone?”

“Kissed? Man o-of course I have! I’ve kissed tons of people tons of times! T-They used to call me the Kisser, ya know? C-Cuz I kissed so much…” Finn’s voice faded into a nervous silence and Poe resisted the urge to chuckle at how sweet it was.

“Finn.”

“Okay I lied, I haven’t kissed anyone.” The truth rushed out of him like a quickly deflating balloon. His innocence in some areas never failed to make Poe smile.

“Oh. Okay. That’s okay dude.” Poe picked up his tiny screwdriver and pretended to go back to the hunk of tech in his hand. He knew he had already snared Finn’s curiosity. He just needed him to get to the conclusion on his own.

“Hey Poe?” When Finn’s voice finally broke the silence, it took much effort for Poe to resist the urge to grin.

Clearing his throat, Poe hummed, “Yeah, dude?”

“What’s it like?”

“What’s _what_ like, Finn?” He knew Finn didn’t want to spell it out but Poe need him to be able to talk about what he wanted, what he _liked_ for his whole crazy plan to work out.

“Kissing someone… someone you like?

“You mean someone like my girl?” Poe sighed, now grinning to himself. Thinking about you usually made him do that. Finn replied in a shy nod.

Running a hand through his lush, dark hair, Poe finally pushed away the tangle of metal and wires to fully sink into his answer. “It’s amazing man. Like the whole universe is too big and too small at the same time for the feeling in your gut. It’s like your whole life you’ve been walking through the desert on Jakku-”

“Jakku? Seriously man?”

Poe laughed aloud at Finn’s interjection before he continued. “Yeah man. You’ve been walking miles and miles and kriffing _miles_ on Jakku and that kiss is like your whole body has fallen into the freshest, clearest, most amazing river of water and it’s all yours to drink as much as you want. Always.”

“Really man?”

“Really. Besides,” Poe sighed, dreaming of your lips, “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

It was quiet for a long time between them, Poe, lying on his back looking at the ceiling picturing your lips on his and then on Finn’s while Finn thought of your lips and of them on Poe’s. The silence was broken as you entered room, wet hair covered in a towel, the short robe you had on exposing most of your legs up to your thick, soft thighs. You were surprised by the silence in the room and secondly by the faraway look in the two pair of eyes that watched you enter the room.

“What are you two idiots up to?” you smirked, plopping yourself on the bed by Finn’s feet. You shrieked as Poe grasped you from behind, pecking a smattering of kisses along your neck and cheeks as you swatted him away. With a grin, Poe winked at Finn. The young man gulped in response.

Soon, Poe thought, was not long to wait at all.

 

 


	2. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets were like pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has been so long coming. The last year(yikes!) has been quite tough for me but I'm better now and feeling more creative =]
> 
> Check out my other story which I'll be updating soon if you like this one!

 

Finn had a secret.

Truthfully, Finn had many secrets.

Since his escape from the First Order’s command, Finn found that secrets were like pets; they took a lot of commitment to keep, made a mess when out of hand, but the best ones were worth it to have. Some of them belong to other people, like how General Hux used to keep a fat, ugly, ginger creature in his quarters he learned was called a cat or how Poe had shirts decades old with holes in them but spent a crazy amount of credits on hair gel. Finn himself had learned to keep secrets of his own. Some small. Others, not so…

Despite all of Poe’s instruction, Finn still didn’t understand beer. He didn’t get most alcohols, especially the dark, bitter Isani ones, but beer was a particular conundrum. Poe would prattle on and on while Finn would listen patiently, nod when needed, _umm_ ing and _ahh_ ing at the significant pauses. But for the life of him, Finn still did not enjoy beers. They tasted old and strange and, to be honest, made him a little gassy. He much preferring the fruity, liquor filled cocktails you made when Poe was out flying in the evenings. He couldn’t get _enough_ of those.

Finn still had bad dreams. No matter what time he slept, he still woke at 0630 GST on the dot. Sometimes covered in sweat, sometimes not. Sometimes he could get himself back to bed but most times, not. Instead, he would look around his homely room, take a good, long look, and count all the things that he owned, the things that were his, reminding himself that these were more things he had ever had in his life. His favourite colour was red, orange coming a close second, his room a sunset sea of rubies and golds to reflect this. There were many plants too. And once a week, you placed a different bouquet of bright, beautiful smelling flowers from the gardens surrounding the manor in a corner of the room.

Finn cared about you and Poe even more as the days went by. He took note of every good thing you two had done for him. He promised himself he would never forget and pay you both back when he could. The three of you worked well together in that big, roomy house on Yavin 4. Sometimes though, it wasn’t hard for Finn to feel a little out of his depth. The thing is, he had never spent much time around girls. Aside from Capitan Phasma, female troopers were often placed in women only units when they joined the ranks, if they were ever seen at all. Truly, he was nervous around women. There were always so smart and strong, and he always wanted them to see him as someone good.

He had spent a lot of time talking with General Organa but she was technically his boss. Rey was the first girl he had ever really known that he could say was his friend. You were second. You were also the first that made him understand “feminine charms”. The first time he saw you pout at Poe to get something you wanted, Finn was stunned, and thoroughly impressed. With one of your kisses, Poe could be under your spell for days. And Finn couldn’t blame him. He tried not to stare but the kisses you two had looked magical. He knew he was missing out.

But Finn had one secret that was bigger than them all.

Maybe even bigger than all of them even put together.

Finn was in love.

Poe didn’t know, since Finn had made you promise twice and swear on all the moons of Yavin that you wouldn’t tell him, but Finn had asked to borrow some of your fiction novel datacards that were described as “romance”. He wanted to know things about love. So _many_ things and he want to know it all so _much_. Back when he was a Stormie, Finn was often top of his cadet unit. When he wanted to know something that he didn’t, he could read a manual. Find a free computer in the communal recreation areas, log into the public archives, download to his datapad and done. The many guides and encyclopaedias available to him were always very useful, albeit clinically to the point and completely lacking of emotion. He doubted any entry on romance would be of much help though. With a sigh, he had to accept that if he wanted to know more about love, _Midnight On the Moons of Iego_ was as good as it was going to get.

So for love, Finn read. Whenever he could, his head would be deep into another novel of yours. The problem was however, the stories pretty much only confused him more. From what he could make out, there were parts of him that were meant to go into parts of someone else? And sometimes the other way around? Kissing he understood. Most of the time. The basics were just lips on lips, tongues too on occasion. What he didn’t get was apparently sometimes there were other lips that got kissed? But where were those? The Ithorians were the only species he knew that had two mouths and he definitely wouldn’t want to kiss either. _Kiss of Fire,_ the second book of the _Rathalayan Hearts_ series, gave him an interesting introduction to fingering. The fourth book, _Volcanic Lovers_ , however went into _way_ too much detail on how to properly insert a Dorian passion fruit up someone’s butthole. The story he was reading now about a Quarren knight was especially confusing considering what was being described and the fact that Finn didn’t even have any tentacles to do them with.

You see, Finn was in love, with Rey. At least, he was pretty _sure_ he was in love with Rey. What he felt for her was something completely inexplicable to him, impossible to put in words.  He missed her, so much it had grown into a thing, a _withoutness_ , that he could feel inside him. It was as if he was walking round without his whole heart and he was pretty sure that Rey had it. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought before he went to sleep. Finn closed his eyes and it was as if he could picture her perfectly in his mind. He thought of her face first, the twinkle in her eyes, the freckles sprinkled over her nose. Even the image of the curls of loose hair she never could manage to clasp into the rest of her bun whipping about in a breeze made him ache. He thought of her laugh, a jingle that bloomed flowers in his chest. He thought of the warmth and strength in her hand as she pulled him to safety, her head tilted forward as if she knew exactly where they had to go. 

It felt like being love with Rey made Finn even more curious about you and Poe, kisses and even what came _after_ kisses. His Stroomtrooper training had certainly not equipped him for the task that was love and all the endless touching and feeling and _feelings_ involved with it. What was he going to do?

Luckily for Finn, Poe knew _exactly_ what to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The M rating of this story will come into play next chapter I promise...


	3. When All You've Got To Do Is Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to ask you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for stopping by to read this! 
> 
> Btw, it's dirty. You've been warned...

There was little doubt that Poe Dameron was one of the best pilots in the galaxy. It was what he was born to do. When he sat in the cockpit of his T-70 X-wing starfighter, it sometimes felt like it was the only place in the universe that he wanted to be. However, at this moment in time, with his head trapped between your rolling, gripping, quivering thighs, lapping at your gushing pussy as you moaned noisily above him, he couldn’t be sure what was better.

Poe was working you up to your third orgasm of the night. The vibrator he had been practically torturing you with earlier had been forgotten. Currently, he was getting his hands dirty, the right hand pumping his middle and forefingers into your hole, and the left, pushing your thighs apart so he didn’t suffocate between them. Not that that would have been a bad way to go.  He sucked at your clit, smiling at the way you keened and shuddered, your fingers tugging hard at his dark hair. The sharp pain made him groan into your open sex and he worked even harder to make you shake like that again.

You were close. He could tell. The way your tightness flickered around his two fingers only encouraged him. It wasn’t a lie to say you were confused by this enthusiasm tonight. Poe had always been an overly _eager to please_ lover however, his rambunctious, hyperactive personality meant it was rare he could spend so long a time eating you out without touching himself even once. But _three orgasms_? You couldn’t focus much on his motives however as he lapped his tongue over your inner lips, where they clenched at his hand, then up again to your bud.

“Poe… Please...” you gasped, so near the edge you could practically taste it. You didn’t need to see his face to know he was smiling even bigger now. He loved to hear you beg. “Please baby… _Please…_ ”

“Anything for my girl.” A third finger pushed into you just as his lips managed to engulf your swollen clitoris. The sharpness of being stretched, coupled with his suckling, is what made you finally let go. With a loud moan of something resembling Poe’s name, you came, grinding up at his face as your release absorbed you. After a moment, you let go, completely shattered. Chuckling, Poe sat back on his haunches, his hands lazily rubbing up and down your legs and thighs as your body simmered down. The touch ignited little synapses in your body, making you twitch, the little afterquakes of an orgasm.

“Baby…” At the sound of Poe’s voice, your eyes rolled softly down to look at him, pretty much the only things you _could_ move at this moment in time. “Was that good baby?”

 _Of course_ it was good! It was better than good! It was phenomenal! Those were the words you wanted to say. But all you could manage was a nod and a slow murmur of contentment. He spread your legs and you welcomed him, receiving a deep, long kiss in reward. His member grazed against your inner thigh before settled right along your lower lips. A shiver ran through you at the contact.

“Baby?” he whispered, pecking at your lips. You could smell yourself all over his face, see the sheen of your wetness all around his mouth. Kissing him back, you could even taste it. It took at least a minute before you could will yourself to speak again.

“What is it Dameron?” you sighed. His rock hard erection was dipping into your soft centre, a contrast to the coy grin blooming on his face. He had been looking down at the way the head of his cock slowly skirted in and out of your scorching lower lips, distracted by the wet squelch they made as they parted. Poe lifted his eyes towards yours and then darted them away again. He only did that when he was nervous, which was rarely.

“I wanted to ask you something,” he cooed, nuzzling his face into the curve of your neck. Meanwhile, his dick had become more insistent, now penetrating you shallowly.

“Can’t it wait?” Instead of answering, Poe gently moaned, hips rolling as he had finally seated himself a little more deeply inside you. You were still overly sensitive from before and bit down on your lower lip to stifle the urge to groan aloud. "Come on Poe. Spill.”

Cracking a lazy smile, he planted his arms down either side of your head and kissed you. Your gorgeous partner was practically purring as he slid in and out of your core. As much as you wanted an answer, you couldn’t do much else aside from lie there and enjoy it.

“What would you say to us inviting someone into our bed?”

You had lost focus, concentrating your senses on the feel of his cock fucking you to pieces but at that, you flung your eyes open to look at him in disbelief. You and Poe had talked a few times about opening up the borders of your relationship, however, and despite both your interest, it was something you thought would always just stay an idea. Now you could see that your dear Poe Dameron had been practically plying you with orgasms tonight to make you more agreeable to the idea. A soft nip to your jaw reminded you that you had yet to say anything in reply.

“Sounds interesting. Who would you have in mind?” Your breathy reply put an even bigger smile on Poe’s face. You noticed he even picked up the pace of his thrusts in his excitement. The joy of hearing your implied interest and curiosity had him beaming like a yellow sein jewel from Naboo.

“Finn.”

“Finn? _Our_ Finn?" you echoed, blinking up at him in surprise. His cock was making you crazy. You were sure of it. It was the only reason why you would have thought of something so ridiculous. Finn was the sweetest, most precious guy you had ever met. Even if he wasn’t handsome, well built and made with an innocent shyness that _may_ be turned you on, Finn was in love with Rey. And cosmopolitans. And his stuffed Wampa called Mr. Joppie. There was no way he would be into being in a threesome.

“Yes _our_ Finn,” Poe chuckled. How he managed to roll his eyes while simultaneously jackknifing your pussy to its limit was beyond you. “I love you baby. _So_ fucking much. And I want Poe to feel that feeling. That feeling of being part of the best relationship in the universe. Of having someone love you and care for you completely. I want him to have some of that.”

“Hmmm. Okay.”

“Okay?” he gasped, eyes blooming wild at how quickly you agreed. He had frozen above you until your laughing nod set him off into a passionate kiss. You loved Poe. And Finn. Although in different ways. And part of you was aware of Finn’s increasing interest in relationships and the female form. Not to mention the fact that Poe Dameron, greatest Resistance pilot of all time, was really kinky, and that turned you on.

When your lips had parted, Poe sat up a bit more to fold you upwards, holding you open by your knees. As he seated himself in you once more, you keened, mesmerising him with the way your body shuddered. “Fuck baby, I don’t deserve you.”

This new angle had you feeling him way deeper than the last. It took awhile for you to gather your thoughts and think of anything other than the power behind Poe’s hips. “So… Do you want me to seduce him?"

“Not exactly," he hissed. His brutal pace was increasing in increments. It seems all this talk of his fantasy, of you, of him and of Finn, who you suddenly remembered was only down the hallway and most definitely could hear the loud thumping of your bed, was really exciting him. "I think I want to seduce him. But like _with_ you?”

You were laughing as you scrambled to lift a hand to brace yourself against your headboard before Poe’s dick smashed you through the damn thing. “Poe! Your _using_ me to bait your friend into a threesome?!"

“I just want to show you off to him a little. A little peek. A little kiss. A little _taste_.” Poe was panting heavily now, going for the finish line. He let go of his hold on your right leg to pinch at one of your bouncing nipples, rushing you along with him. His black hair was shiny with sweat and he looked almost delirious as he fucked you. You weren’t exactly winning any beauty awards either since your mouth had been intermittently gaping open since he started.

“Do you want me to fuck him?” you purred, and his grip on you tightened. You grunted as Poe leaned close again, smooshing your sweaty chests together, a hand going down between you both to strum at your clit.

“Yes, my gorgeous, sexy girl, I want you to fuck him," he breathed, the words softly brushing against your open panting mouth. "I want you to fuck him and I want to watch you fuck him. I want him to fuck your mouth while I eat your delicious pussy. I want you covered in our cum."

You groaned, loudly, the dirty words and the feeling of Poe's cock seated deep within you, pounding against your soft, tender pussy, was making you almost mad with lust as you rushed straight into your orgasm. He gripped you tightly as his thrusts suddenly became erratic and soon after, you felt the splashes of his seed fill your womb. You both came, loud and noisy, holding onto each other as if for dear life. Totally spent, Poe collapsed onto you, gasping and dripping with sweat. As you tangled your fingers into his wet hair, he pressed a kiss onto your collarbone. You were beaming.

The room was quiet for a time but it was loud with the sound of the thoughts you knew to be rolling around Poe's head. "Baby?"

"Yeah, Poe?"

"I know I'm a big pervert and all but all sexy games aside... Finn's my best friend you know? I love him so much. I just want to show him."

"So you want to make love to him?" you asked, giggling slightly.

"Ha! Well I guess so, yeah." He laughed but fell silent again. You could always tell how he felt about Finn and it never really bothered you. There was more than enough room in Poe Dameron's heart for the both of you.

“Okay Poe, you big pervert. Let’s see how this goes.”

His eyes were already closed but Poe smiled. “Let’s.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been falling in and out of love with writing. With most things... hence the super long break =[ but I've been on a high lately so I might as well ride it out!  
> Question - is this an M rating? Considering changing it to E... Hope you liked it! Let me know?


	4. One For the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is this opened to something called Zaporti and Love on Onderon?”

“Finn… Where did you get these?”

Finn was busted.

Well, and truly, busted.

  

* * *

 

This was happening after a night spent at a nearby bar. Well, Poe _said_ it was nearby but it in fact took 15 minutes in his tiny two seater shuttle ship, which meant it could have been in a completely different solar system for all you and Finn could figure out. The two of you had previously been crammed into the passenger seat while Poe sat alongside to steer, reassuring you both for the twentieth time to just _chill ooooouutt guys,_ that it was _all fine_ and that they were _toootally safe_. It didn’t stop Finn from gripping your waist tightly and you from gripping back as Poe suddenly accelerated the small, rattling ship into action.

 Not long after, the three of you were racing into a shoddy little dive hole filled with a number of characters not native to Yavin, some not even from species you would recognise. With Poe holding onto your hand and you holding onto Finn’s, you made your way to a well covered, corner booth. You had sat down for less than a second before Poe had raced straight to the bar.

 As your eyes adjusted to the dim, smoky lighting, you realised it wasn't as bad as you initially though. A bass filled Lothalian rock band was even playing on a tiny stage to a happy audience. A tap to your arm had you turning in Finn’s direction. Smiling, you leaned in closer slightly to hear him over the music. “Why do I have a bad feeling Poe’s gonna come back with sh-”

“SHOTS!!!”

You looked up with a laugh, the roll of Finn’s eyes setting you off even more. Poe had placed a tray of various coloured liquids in shot glasses in front of you before shuffling in beside you. Despite your previous bravado, your eyes did widen a little in surprise. It was as if the force of the hangover you were going to have the next morning was already staring you in the face.

“Come on gang! Let's kriffing party!” Poe beamed, punching the air in excitement before passing both you and Finn a different brightly coloured drink each. You couldn't help but be swept up by your boyfriend’s joyful charm when he was being so enthusiastic. “Bottoms up!”

Shrugging, you knocked back your shot, despite the sensible voice in your head that said drinks weren't supposed to _glow_ , and gulped it down. The alcohol hit you like a dive into a lemon and lime favoured pool except the pool was a car and the favour was of dish soap. Finn, unfortunately, didn't fare so well either. He coughed hard and you awwed, giving the poor guy a firm pat on the back. Grateful, he looked up at you and smiled. Thinking back, the first drink was the worst, the rest that followed sliding down with a little more ease. Even Finn had started enjoying the alcohol when he figured out which ones had a milder kick.

You had no idea how long the three of you had spent in that place, possibly hours. Somehow Poe had ended up on stage with the band, singing along, _mostly_ in tune, as they played a rock song well known in the galaxy. You were wearing a feathery wide brimmed hat that you had no idea of its origin. You were also quite drunk. And so was Finn, who was clapping along beside you excitedly, despite not knowing the words.

Out of nowhere, you suddenly had the urge to join Poe on stage, your inebriated mind seeing the abandoned seats of a few other customers as the perfect path to the platform. Waving away Finn’s look of concern, you wobbled your way forward. After the first three hops across, your confidence grew exponentially. Of course this would work! You were a fucking geniu- 

CRASH!

Finn saw it happen, practically in slow motion. A misplaced step had you tumbling to the floor, the twisted ankle and bruised behind were almost as bad as the blow to your ego. Both men rushed to your side immediately, Poe practically tossing the mic in his haste.

“Babe! Oh my stars, are you okay?” You only nodded. The band had stopped their music and you were too embarrassed to talk and let the sound of your voice enter the silence made by everyone in the room.

“Should we go home?” Poe asked, a hint of a smile at his lips.

“Please?” At your request, the two helped you to your feet, Finn crouching a little so you could awkwardly clamber onto his back while Poe went to pay the bill. You weren't exactly a small girl but he carried you out with ease, reassuring everyone again that you would be fine. The night air was chillier than before but it was comfortable with Finn’s radiating heat. Approaching the small cruiser, although you and Finn squished in the passenger seat was funny enough on the way there, it was a bit more difficult with you injured. And the three of you guys hammered.

Tucked into Finn’s lap, Poe strapped you both in before getting in himself. “No worries gang. I'm putting us on auto pilot for the way back.”

You were comfortable enough with Finn’s arms holding you close, Poe’s hand protectively resting on your thigh. Catching your boyfriend's eye, you couldn't help but chuckle at the mischievous wink he tossed your way. Your chuckle turned into a full blown laugh when you saw he had pulled out a bottle of red, shimmering liquid he must have pilfered from the bar. “One for the road?”

Finn grinned, grabbing the bottle. Playing the hero by carrying you out of the bar had made him a little more confident. He had helped out a damsel in distress! “Sure man! Why, not?”

“Yeah, why not?” you laughed, taking a sip yourself. The sour berry taste was actually not too bad, and made it easier to pass around.

By the time the three of you had clambered into the open parlour room, you carried in on Finn’s back, it was well after 3 on the chronometer. It took awhile for Poe to find the light switch too with all the walls bordered with lounging ferns and small palms, these sitting scattered between the artwork and mirrors hung sporadically about the room. Yavin 4 was mostly jungle and sometimes the house was so filled with different blooms and foliage that it felt as though you had opened the doors of the house to let the outside creep its way in. At last, you, Poe and Finn gathered together to sit on some large rugs clustered in the middle of the room in the shadow of a particularly leafy indoor palm tree. You were still in Finn’s embrace, clutching the fabric of his shirt gently as Poe flicked through his holopad for music to play. The beats of a mellow Coruscanti jazz band filled the room for a few seconds before a beep beeping indicated the pad would soon run out of battery.

“I've got an extra battery port in the kitchen!” Finn chimed, leaving the other man to race off in search. The pair of you waited together, Finn cross-legged, you nuzzled up in his arms, resting your sore ankle on a cushion. He beckoned to it with a tilt of his head. “I think it might just be a mild sprain.”

“Yeah, me too,” you sighed, wincing though when you tried to move it. “I think my butt is bruised worse to be honest.”

Finn cackled, his eyes creasing in mirth. He beamed even more as you playfully swatted at him to be quiet.“You've got to admit it though. It was pretty funny. You totally wiped out!”

“Shut _up,_ Finn!” you shrieked, moving on to the one weapon you knew he couldn't withstand - tickles. You were so engrossed in Finn’s hollers of protest you hadn't heard Poe’s approach.

“Why is this opened to something called _Zaporti and Love on Onderon_?”

Finn froze, his round eyes going even rounder as you two paused where you lay tangled on the floor. Poe Dameron looked back, an eyebrow raised in confusion. “All of your data library is this stuff. Finn… Where did you get these?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it so easy to write this story. Easy peasy lemon squeasy. This was initially longer but I even had to cut it to two chapters (the other I'll finish writing up soon) because I wrote too much. But I hate uploading it when I haven't added anything to Ceremonials which is the story Im so totally in love with =[[[[ I try to not be so slow....
> 
> P.S. the next chaper will be a little naughty....


	5. My Lovers on Mirial Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every other word is _orifice_ or _hole_ or _juicy_ … Oh my stars and my personal favourite, _moist_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up in a couple of hours. I think it's pretty silly and cute! Let me know if you disagree =]

Finn was sure his face was as hot as the two suns over Tatooine, hotter even. He was the worst liar in the galaxy. He knew it. You knew it. Even Poe, as oblivious as he was to most things that weren't flying, fucking and the Resistance, knew it too. Not to mention the fact all the alcohol he had drank had made him terribly honest.  A coy grin bloomed on Poe face as he scratched at his stubble. It made Finn nervous.  “I was just… W-well… it’s kinda f-for research…"

“Research huh?” Poe murmured, engrossed in what was on the screen. “What in the name of the Republic is  _ Tentacelon Romance IV _ research for? What does that even mean?”

You snorted in response, unable to hide your amusement any longer. “Well I mean… if you wanted to know how many tentacles a Chiss female can have inside her anal cavity at once then the answer is many. Lots. Tons. Just FYI.”

Poe waved away your comment and Finn’s guffaw of shock to continue reading the titles, now aloud. “ _ Twi'lek Tales of Temptation _ …  _ Lust of a Million Stars _ …  _ My Lovers on Mirial One, Two  _ **_and_ ** _ Three _ ? Seriously dude?”

“You've read three?! Oh my god is it good? Does Furt Dasick give Lalu the heart stone?”

Finn was suddenly full of excitement as he answered you. “He does more than that! Can you believe he puts it up her-”

“Guys!” Poe snapped, calling your attention back to him.  The dark haired man rolled his eyes, finally sitting on the floor to rejoin you two. The music had shut off some time ago but you were all focused on Finn’s holopad, and his now unravelling secret. You didn't fail to notice Poe’s gentle placement of his hand on Finn's knee.  _ The hand of truth _ you called it. You knew that feeling of him resting that big, warm, comforting hand on you would make even the most airtight spy confess anything. “Come on, buddy. You know I've got no problems with whatever you like, and you shouldn't have any issues with it either. This is a house of honesty and there's no room for any fake machismo bullshit. Now if you had said you just like the stories or whatever then that rocks man! Power to you! What do want to know is why you called it  _ research _ . Is there something up that I should know?”

Finn looked to you with unease in his soft eyes. You couldn't help but have pity on the poor guy so you stepped in to explain. “ _ Well _ baby… the thing is, since Finn hasn't had much experience in the romance department, he's needed a bit of help understand things about love and other things like that hence… the holos…”

Poe’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He had been so focused on his own little plans of seduction that he had completely forgot the possibility that Finn had been thinking about things like that already, and that he had been talking to  _ you  _ about them. Although there was some part of you that wanted to confess you and Finn’s mutual love of romances to your boyfriend when Poe had first opened up about, well,  _ opening up _ your relationship to include Finn, that secret was Finn's and not yours. You and Finn were quiet though, watching the thoughts whirring through the mind of Poe Dameron. Soon, you practically heard the tension break when his dashing, thousand watt smile broke onto his face.  “How about we give this  _ My Lovers on Mirial Three  _ a spin, huh?”

“Wahey!” you cheered, almost bouncing out of Finn’s lap. Poe settled in beside you guys more comfortably, bringing the bottle of booze with him. There was no such thing as too drunk in the house of Dameron.

“This is pretty damn saucy…” he murmured, scrolling through the open holo. “Every other word is  _ orifice _ or  _ hole _ or  _ juicy… _ Oh my stars and my personal favourite,  _ moist _ . You guys have been getting into something  _ mighty _ filthy...”

“They aren’t filthy!” you protested. “They are literary works of genius!”

He chuckled in response, grinning as usual. “Genius? You sure about that, angel? This is pretty damn naughty...”

“You're the naughty one…” you purred, sticking out your tongue cheekily at him. He took that as a reason to kiss you. You didn't complain.

“Awww guys quit it!” Finn complained, and Poe raised his hands in defeat.

“Sorry man,” he grinned, before clearing his voice. “Okay. So where to begin?”

The next few minutes were spent in complete silence as Poe read out a random excerpt from the holo. His voice was smooth and even, an absolute delight to hear while cradled in Finn’s strong arms. You shivered in contentment as you felt his hand at the bare skin of your back, stroking you idly. As Poe began a very  _ in depth  _ depiction of a captive Human’s spanking from her Zeltron lover, you could barely contain your excitement, biting your lip as your thighs contracted in anticipation. This definitely did not go unnoticed.

“You alright there, angel?” You lifted your eyes to see your boyfriend peering down at you, amused.

“Poe… babe…” Under his hot gaze, your insides were turning into molten syrup. 

“You like that don't you, baby?” Poe whispered, brushing his thumb over your bottom lip. He dipped it slightly into your mouth, letting you taste the pad of his digit with your tongue. He looked up to grin at Finn, sucking him into the murky waters of seduction that you were all splashing in. “She loves a firm spank.” 

The drinks had made you giggly, and brave. Leaning out of Finn’s lap, you kissed Poe with complete abandon, moaning softly into his mouth. Finn looked away awkwardly but his eyes kept skirting back to the point at which you and Poe where connected. This time, he didn't tell you two to stop, the erotic tales of Mirial Three casting a spell over the room.

"Would you... like to?" Your voice was a sultry hum full of expectation as you and your partner separated. Finn looked to Poe in alarm, who was looking at you in a sort of pleased astonishment. Honestly, he didn't think you would be the instigator. 

Shrugging, Poe leaned back, allowing to you to settle back into Finn’s lap. “Well I don't mind, dude. Whatever Princess wants, she gets.” 

You smiled softly at Finn, giving him time to back out or back away, and yet he did neither, leaning closer a fraction of an inch at a time. You waited patiently as he sunk into you, his plush lips melting against yours. You were a gentle teacher, patient and guiding, as your mouths moved against each other. He learned quickly, kissing back with fervour and some newly acquired skill. 

Poe, meanwhile, had buried his nose into your neck from behind, taking in the scent of the skin of your nape. He had made no move to join you but watched, enchanted, a devilish smirk on his lips as his best friend and his girlfriend kissed. After a while though, he decided your makeout session wasn't nearly as fun as it could be and took it upon himself to spice it up a little.

Meanwhile, Finn was well and truly in heaven. So  _ this  _ was what all the fuss was about. Kissing was great! He felt like he could do this all day and never rest. You felt amazing in his arms and somehow, Poe’s presence even calmed him, helping him feel at ease with how this crazy night was turning out. The ex-Stormtrooper leaned away from the kiss, noting the little gasps and murmurs of pleasure you were emitting. It didn't take a genius to know that Poe Dameron was up to no good.

“W-wha what are you doing to her?" he murmured, still drunk on your kisses, and frankly, still drunk on being drunk.

“I'm touching her where she likes being touched,” grinned the pilot, his hand buried between your thighs. Finn watched the way your hips rocked and writhed, mouth drying slightly.

“Do me a favour buddy?” He turned back to Poe who winked, a conspiratory smile on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Could you undo that zipper for me? Right there? I'm a little preoccupied.” Finn followed Poe’s gaze down to the zip in question, the one clasping your shirt closed down the middle. You moaned even louder, eyes squeezing shut as Poe increased the thrust of his hand into your core. “Don't worry, baby. Finn’s gonna help me make you happy. Aren't you Finn?”

The younger man nodded absentmindedly, too entranced with the silver gleam of your zip to say any more. He pulled at it, a sheen of sweat suddenly prickling at his skin, and then tugged more firmly. The teeth of the zipper unhooked, exposing more and more of your heated flesh to the two hungry men embracing you. After what felt like an age, your breasts finally spilled out, causing Finn to moan low in his throat. 

“Could you kiss her again, Finn? I know she'd like that,” Poe breathed, his fingers rapidly darting between pumping in your pussy and rubbing over your clit. Finn could barely tear his eyes away from your chest before he had mashed his mouth again yours. You groaned, sucking at his lips and tongue, loving the way your bare nipples rubbed against the smooth leather of his jacket. 

Your boyfriend pressed his lips against your ear, never slowing the relentless attack on your pussy, as his closest friend's tongue swirled about your mouth. “That's it. That's my girl. Cum for us, my beautiful baby.”

And by the stars, you did.

Finn felt as though his spirit had floated off-planet, watching you buck in his arms. You keened loud and long, before going limp, the shudders running through you and your heavy breathing the only indication you had not completely blacked out. So first kissing, now an orgasm. And all of this started over a bunch of romance holos he had stashed away on his holopad. 

Poe was the first to leap to action, picking you up in his arms without complaint. Not hearing any footsteps behind him, he turned back to see Finn still exactly where he sat on the floor. “Come on buddy. Let's go to bed.”

“Oh yeah. Of course,” he sighed, sluggishly getting to his feet. He stood, uncertain for a moment, a question in his head he was unsure if he could ask.

“You wanna come hop in again tonight?”

“Could I?” The eager smile on Finn’s face was something Poe could never say no to. 

“As long as I get the side by the window.”

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd at the moment so if there were any mistakes, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry. I'm supposed to be in bed at the moment. I have work in the morning. Boo.
> 
> Also, I might change the rating of the story depending on how graphic this turns out. Truthfully, I have no idea what I'm doing hahaha


End file.
